His Lizzie
by HPAbinator
Summary: The love of his life was at death's door. He always imagined he would have more time, more time to build up the courage to tell her he loved her. Now his time was up, and all he could do was bid his love goodbye. Or was it? Surely not, he is Victor Frankenstein after all. If he knew there was a way to bring her back to him, he should do it, shouldn't he? (M for future chapters)


I own nothing.

I hope you guys like it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think.

* * *

This was meant to be a happy gathering; this wasn't supposed to happen, not to her.

She was the only reason he still went back to his childhood home for the holidays.

He wasn't overly fond of visiting with his father or brothers, what he always looked forward to the most was seeing her again.

His Lizzie, his beloved childhood friend.

Their families were close, they grew up together, she was his constant companion as a child. With her he found the camaraderie and friendship he lacked with his brothers.

Over the years his fondness for her eventually grew into something stronger, he loved her.

Her kind smile, her musical laugh, her rosy cheeks, the thick dark waves of hair that framed her face. The poor girl currently lying in bed barely resembled her.

Victor stared solemnly at the frail girl lying in the bed. Beads of sweat on her forehead, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she struggled to breathe, her mother held her hand while her younger sister sobbed behind her mother.

She had always been sickly as a child, Victor remembered. In fact, it was her poor health that sparked his interest in medicine.

He briefly recalled that night years ago, during her worst episode as a child. He found himself buried in the dusty old medical books from his father's library. A boy, the age of 9, desperately searching for a way to keep his dear friend with him.

She seemed fine hours ago,she was laughing and singing being her usual lovely self. There were no indications that the deadly demon that was her illness would return once again to torment her, and this time with more vigor than ever before.

Victor had never seen her look this feeble before, it was clear she was loosing her fight with her demon.

Victor checked her pulse once again and turned to her mother, "It wont be long now"

The woman nodded and hastily made her way out of the room followed by her daughter to alert the rest of the family.

Victor watched their forms retreat out of the doorway, he felt a small hand gently grab his, and he turned to the girl in the bed.

His green eyes met her dark brown eyes, she stared at him fatigued, Victor lightly squeezed her hand in his.

"Victor…", she said softly, straining to speak. He sat on the bed sitting as close to her as he could.

"Yes, Lizzie?", he replied running his thumb over the back of her hand.

She smiled weakly, "I'm so very glad I got to see you…one last time".

Victor could feel tears brimming in his eyes, he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

There are so many things he wanted to say to her, he didn't know where to start, "Lizzie, I-"

"I've always been in love with you Victor", she whispered.

Victor smiled at her, tears finally falling from his eyes, he never imagined she felt the same way about him as we did about her.

She took in a large breath and continued, "I should have told you, I'm sorry-"

"—Don't apologize, I should have told you, I love you too", Victor interjected.

She smiled at him softly; he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Victor scolded himself for his cowardice, how long had he wanted to tell her? For as long as he could remember…since they were children.

He always imagined he would have more time, more time to vacillate, more time to build up the courage to tell her. Now his time was up, and all he could do was bid his love goodbye.

Victor looked down and her hand, then back up to her face, her eyes were slowly closing.

Victor stared at her hard, debating. If he knew there was a way for her to live, he should try it, shouldn't he?

"Lizzie", Victor spoke. She opened her eyes slightly.

"Lizzie, I need you to listen to me", he said gripping her hand tighter.

She tried her best to keep her eyes fixed on him.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you", he said.

She smiled sadly, "I'm dying Victor-"

"I can bring you back", he said seriously.

She furrowed her eyebrows sadly at his words, "You're a wonderful doctor, my love, you did everything you possibly could-"

"Not everything", Victor said cryptically.

She parted her lips to respond when she was hit with another attack of coughs.

Victor rubbed her back tenderly waiting for the coughs to subside. When they did she leaned back on the pillows once more, looking even weaker than she did moments ago.

Victor reached for her hand again, "Lizzie", he softly squeezed her hand in a bid for her attention.

Her eyes flickered to his face. She smiled weakly taking in his blond hair tousled in the adorable disarray she loved, and his piercing sea green eyes.

"I've always loved the color green", Lizzie spoke softly before Victor could, "but it's your eyes I feel in love with first, that's why I love green…" tears filled her eyes as she looked at him with fondness, along with an overwhelming serenity that scared Victor, she didn't have much time…

Victor became frantic; he was quickly loosing her by the moment.

He still needed to ask her, he still needed and answer from her. He could not make this choice for her.

Yet, looking at his love, he knew they were out of time. There was no time for her to fully understand _how_ exactly he planned on bringing her back…and perhaps more importantly as **what** _._

No, he needed to ask her something simple but with great meaning. Hopefully, matching the magnitude of she was going to endure…should she accept.

Grasping her small hand and both of his hands, he tried once more, "Lizzie, please darling, I need to ask you a very important question."

Her eyes were slowly closing, but she turned her head towards him in indication that she was listening.

"When you answer don't think of actuality or sensibility, instead tell me what your heart desires. Will you do that for me, Sweet?"

She nodded slightly; Victor took a deep breath and uttered the words he's always wanted to say to her.

"Lizzie, my love, will you marry me?", he asked tears brimming in his eyes. Though of joy or sadness he could not tell, perhaps both.

He brought her hand to his lips and pressed it to his cheek, then added, "…and bind our souls together, for eternity?"

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully, "Yes, Victor, a million times yes".

With that they smiled, each taking the other in. Desperately holding onto this moment, their tragically brief bout as fiancés before she was ripped from his world.

Another fit of coughs attacked her; Victor moved closer as he rubber her back.

He wrapped his arm around her when her coughs subsided; she rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed. Victor rubbed her arm soothingly.

"I love you, Victor", she said hoarsely. Victor kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Lizzie", he peered down at her, he watched with gut-wrenching grief as the small smile on her face faded as death took her.

His Lizzie, she was gone.

* * *

More chapters to come, thanks for reading!

So? What did you guys think? Was it good? Bad? Meh?

PLEASE comment!


End file.
